Even In Death
by FaustianCrowButler
Summary: It's a SebaCiel fanfic with a demented Sebastian. It's better than it sounds. Oneshot.


**Even In Death**

"Pffft. As if you can even bite through the skin on my legs, much less the bone."

"You would be surprised by what my teeth can bite through, Earl Phantomhive."

"They can bite through peanuts." He rolled his eye.

He shook his head in disagreement as he narrowed his magneta colored eyes at the boy, proceeding to open his mouth as wide as he could and reveal row after row of razor sharp teeth. "They can bite through more than that," He said simply after closing his mouth.

The sight of the demon's teeth caused his mind to bring up an image of an alligator and the boy snorted. Before the demon can close his mouth fully, the Earl picked up a dart and aimed straight at it, watching it flew towards the closing appendage and reaching its mark. "Even that?"

He clamped his teeth down around the dart, going as far as to swallow it after it had been bitten in half. "Was there ever any doubt, Ciel?" He purred, swiping the Earl across the face with one of his talon-like nails, and proceeding to lick away some of the red liquid that he had drawn. "What I did with your dart was like child's play for someone like me."

Hissing softly while narrowing his lone cerulean eye at the insolent demon, the Earl lifted his chin up in a proud stance since he wasn't about to cower in front of the other. Wiping off the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, Ciel smirked slightly at the other male. "I bet you were enjoying your new snack, despite it being all woody. Tch."

"Hardly...I would much rather enjoy sinking my fangs into your flesh," He reached up to caress Ciel's cheek with a clawed hand, "Scarring that perfect skin of your as I hear your beautiful agonized screams, while I drain every ounce of life from you," The demon stated with a slightly crazed smile.

Crossing his arms over his small chest, the bare touch of the demon's clawed hand did nothing to ruffle his nerves. Glaring straight up into garnet eyes, the Earl snorted at the other's spoken words and outright arrogance. "Hearing my screams would no doubt be pleasing to you, demon, but you shall not hear them."

Sebastian cocked his head a bit to the side, arching a brow. "Oh? Anything is possible, my dear Ciel...Ah. It would be like music to my ears to hear you scream for me...Whether it be in agony, or maybe even pleasure." A slight cackle slipped through the demons lips as he let his hand fall back at his side. "I will hear that lovely scream of yours one way or another."

The Earl scoffed at the demon as he shook his head upon hearing the other's arrogance dripping with every word that spilled forth from that alligator-like mouth. The sound of the evil cackle did nothing to intimidate the boy, if there ever was an intention to do so. "You think you can make me scream for you? Not until when the angels come falling down from heaven and kowtow to you, demon."

He wasn't even trying to intimidate the boy, or scare him. Sebastian was just having fun. "I have a name, you know.~ You named me after your dog that died in that lovely manor of yours. Just like your parents died that day...You also would have died if it hadn't been for me.~"

Allowing a small smirk to grace the corner of his lips, the Earl cocked his head to the side as he watched the older male with an amused look. "Naming you after my dog was just one of my ways to get back at you. So you saved my life. What's the point in bringing that up?" He raised a brow at the other.

"I saved your life, very easily I might add...I can end it just as easy," He cooed in a mocking tone, grasping Ciel's face in his hands and making his stare into his garnet eyes as he pulled him closer. "You always have been too precious for this world...To me at least...You've no idea how hard it is to not taint you until you're no better than Earl Trancy..."

Gritting his teeth against the harsh grip on his face, the boy grabbed at the demon's hand and dug his nails into the soft flesh while continuing to glare straight into garnet eyes. "Tch. You want to end my life now? I doubt you have the guts to do so now and I am not a weakling, unlike that Alois Trancy. I will not fall down to you."

Sebastian's tail just flicked in annoyance as a pair of nails dug into his skin. "You have always been a strange child...Never wanting to give up, even though it's obvious that I have you outmatched here, my /little/ lord," He tightened his grip on the boys face slightly before continuing, "I may or may not want to end your life, but I know that I will be there when it ends...Claiming what's mine before a reaper gets to you..."

Ciel tilted his head back and continued to glare up at the demon in plain defiance, his nails digging further into the soft flesh until crescent-shaped marks formed on the pale skin. "I will never give up until the very last moment and nothing can make me give up either. You may be stronger than me in terms of physical strength but you can't break my mind. I am the master of my own thoughts." He smirked at the demon. "Whether you would be able to claim my soul or not, that remains to be seen."

"I would honestly kill anyone that got in my way, Ciel...When I say something belongs to me, I can be very possessive." Sebastian dug his thumb nails into the child's cheeks, drawing a bit of blood before leaning in to lick it away. "You can debate with me all you want, you can even try to hide...But I will always have you in my sights."

He hissed a little at the dull ache on his cheek before dragging his nails along the demon's wrist, clearly pissed at being treated in such a degrading manner. "I am not a thing that you can just lay your claim on, baka. Until the very last moment, you still do not possess any part of me. Get that into your thick skull. Tch."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You don't get it, do you?...I own you...I own your body and soul, down to the very last hair," He chimed in a sickeningly sweet voice, not caring if he was comfortable or not. Why should a demon of such high rank care about a little human, after all? "You're mine, Ciel Phantomhive. And I will do whatever it is I want with you, or your soul."

Tugging hard at the hand that was still holding him in place, Ciel scowled in an undignified way as his tiny human strength failed to shift the demon a single inch. "I own myself, Sebastian Michaelis. I am the master of my own fate and you are merely the pawn piece in my chess game. Do not get over yourself, demon." The boy refused to let the demon have the last say.

"I am only your pawn for as long as I see fit. After all...It wouldn't take much for me to make the contract void and take what I want that way," He stated after finally letting his Master's face go, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "No matter what you say, I will always own you."

Rubbing at his own jaw after finally being released from the demon's grip, the boy raised an elegant eyebrow while regarding the other directly in the eye. "So confident of yourself? In the end, you can overpower me with your strength but that is all to it. It's just so typical of creatures like you." He snorted.

The demon rolled his eyes. "If you want a creature in this world that actually plays the game fairly...You will have better chances with an domesticated animal," He muttered as he swiped at the boy, once again licking away the red substance on his nail.

Narrowing his lone eye at the demon as he cupped his bloodied cheek with one hand, Ciel took a step back slowly as he kept his glare fixed on Sebastian. "Now you are just resorting to brute force to gain your upper hand. Tch. I should have expected that though you are merely just sprouting pompous words." He took another step back quiety.

"I'm not trying to get the upper hand...I already have the upper hand. I'm just...Hungry," He chimed, his tail slowly swishing back and forth, like a cats would. A part of him hoped the boy would run, just because the chase would be fun. But he wasn't going to kill the Earl of Phantomhive yet. "I do not intend to feed at this time though...Just keep in mind that my patience is wearing thin."

"I care naught for your patience. Too bad for you, eh?" The boy threw another smirk at the demon before taking another step backward and turned on his heels, dashing out from the room to put as much distance as possible between them. He couldn't hope to outrun the immortal being but at least he could hide himself where he couldn't be found. Running across the dark corridor hurriedly, the boy turned around a corner before darting into the sun room, locking the door behind him as he panted for breath.

Being in no real hurry, he calmly made his way toward the room Ciel had chosen to lock himself in, the clicking sound of stiletto heels echoing throughout the corridor as he did so. All Sebastian really had to do in order to find him was use the contract seal on the Earl's eye; he wasn't joking when he said he would always find the him. Upon reaching the door, he literally shoved his hand through it and unlocked it from the inside. "You really, really shouldn't run, young Master," He stated after stepping inside.

After managing to catch his breath for a while, Ciel's eye widened at the sight of the demon breaking through the door before entering the room. Turning on his heels, the Earl stepped out onto the balcony and gripped the railing before glancing backwards at the demon. "What can you do to me anyway? I'll do things on my own terms." Realizing that he was now trapped, he stepped up onto the railing, balancing himself with steady steps before looking directly into garnet eyes. "You can't catch me." With a last smirk, Ciel flung himself off the balcony, feeling himself freefalling downwards in the air.

Sebastian had just barely got to the balcony in time to grab Ciel's leg and pull him up. "...Brat. I told you that I wasn't going to kill you yet, didn't I? And I don't intend to let you kill yourself either," He snarled after having dragged the child away from the balcony, and back into the room. "Can't you just be good? I don't really want to have to worry about my dinner being in danger, you know."

Ciel felt the wind beating against his face before he was pulled up abruptly and found himself back in the sun room. His attempt at running away from the demon ended in failure but that did not mean that the boy would submit to Sebastian. "I'm going to do things my way and you can't stop me either." He scrambled away from the demon, grabbing on to a couch.

He yanked the boy away from the couch, holding him firmly in his arms. "You are acting extremely immature, just because things are no longer going as you had planned," He nuzzled the area in between his Master's neck and shoulder, "Life is like that, Ciel...Especially when you make a demon lose their patience." After having said that, Sebastian sink his teeth into the skin closest to his mouth, groaning the the taste of blood.

Blue eye widened to the size of a saucer as a sharp pain hit his senses suddenly, feeling the demon's fangs sinking into his flesh as he struggled in Sebastian's arms. Grabbing at the demon's shoulders roughly, he tried to twist his body away from the other as he turned his head to the side. "Ugh! W-What are you doing?!" As the pain soon spread throughout his body, Ciel bit down on his lower lip, refusing to scream out in pain as he clenched his hands into fists and pounded against the demon.

Ignoring the boys struggling, he sunk his teeth in deeper, faintly noting the sound of a bone making an awful "crunching" noise. Sebastian tightened his hold on Ciel, holding him up at his chest. After pulling away, he continued to hold on to the Earl with a slightly crazed smile on his face. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Sebastian asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side.

Another sharp burst of pain shot through his body and Ciel struggled weakly against the foul demon, feeling his strength slowly ebbing away as he laid limply in Sebastian's arms. Still refusing to scream or let out any noise of pain, the Earl snorted weakly as his gaze focused far away on a whitewashed wall. "Y-You are going to eat me..."

A dark chuckle made its way passed Sebastian's lips. "Oh? Why would you think that, my dear?" He wasn't denying it and he wasn't admitting to it either, because he wasn't going to eat him /right now/. But nonetheless the demon still wanted to at least try to get a few screams out of him, that's all he wanted to hear and he intended to hear them. No matter the cost, or the method he had to use. "Honestly, I just want to hear you scream for me...I have no intentions of eating you yet.~"

A weak smile creeped its way across the Earl's face as he continued to stare blankly at the whitewashed wall, his wide blue eye seemingly seeing nothing at all. Letting his arms fall back to his sides, Ciel swallowed loudly, tasting blood in his mouth. "Think you can.." he coughed wetly before continuing, "…make me scream? What an arrogant demon." More wet coughs followed this time and his body trembled violently as the pain racked through his body, causing the boy to breathe in harshly.

"Dammit..." Sebastian angrily flicked his tail before sinking his teeth into the boys skin yet again, having come to the conclusion that his Master was going to die whether he wanted him to or not, so he might as well as speed up the process. He began to dig his claws into Ciel's chest, finding himself no longer caring about hearing him scream. Ahh...How corrupt the once perfect butler had become.

More sharp pain racked through his body as he struggled in vain, being the powerless human that he truly was. Unable to do anything more than just flailing weakly, Ciel groaned softly as his eye rolled back into his head, feeling the effect from losing too much blood. "Keh..." That was the only last sound he managed to make before swimming in and out of consciousness, the pain proving too much for his small body to take.

Sebastian pulled his head back slightly, a false pout forming on his lips. "T'ch...This is no fun now.~" He released his hold on the boy, watching him fall over on his side before picking him up, carrying him to his room, and treating his wounds with some form of medication an some bandages. The only reason he didn't kill him while he was unconscious was because he wanted Ciel to be awake when he did it, plus it wouldn't be any fun for himself this way. After having finished patching him up, Sebastian just sat crossed legged on the floor beside the bed and waited for him to wake up.

The boy continued to remain unconscious on the bed as his body started to get chilled from the cold in the room, his face already pale from the loss of too much blood. With slow and weak breathing, Ciel laid still and quiet as his mind battled its own demons. Screams and shouting rang loud and clear in his mind as he watched his house burned in horror, fiery flames licking at the building as if it was a candy. It was no doubt the same old nightmare that his mind had decided to subject the boy to and he rolled his head against the pillow slightly. Everything in the nightmare seemed to be the same, repeating itself over and over until Ciel felt himself being trapped inside the burning building, unable to get out from its grasp.

Sebastian didn't have much to do the majority of the time Ciel was asleep, seeing as he had not yet noticed he was having a nightmare. In order to pass the time he simply delighted in thoughts about how pretty his Master's entrails would look splattered against the walls of his own manor. Even better, hung up in the chandelier with his blood painting the walls. The Earl's head would look lovely nailed to one of the doors. Having thoughts such as those brought forth a small cackle from the demon. He then brought himself back down to earth upon seeing the boy shift slightly, proceeding to stand and roughly wake him up by giving him a quick shake, finally noticed he was having a nightmare. Yes, Sebastian had learned to identify whether or not he was having a good dream, or a bad one, throughout the years.

Ciel whirled around in the burning place, feeling it shaking and rocking violently before darkness enveloped him all of a sudden. Blinking his eyes in the darkness, he found himself back in the world of the living as his eyelids protested against being moved while his mixed coloured eyes were fighting to adjust seeing in the dimly lit room. Groaning softly, he brought his hand up to cup his head as a headache pounded inside of his brain.

Sebastian allowed a small smile to stretch across his face, flashing his fangs at the boy while doing so. "It's good that you're finally awake..." He murmured, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as his mind momentarily wondered back to his previous thoughts. But he quickly shook them off and pretended to act concerned, one hand reaching up to cup Ciel's cheek. "Are you alright, young Master?"

Blinking his eyes rapidly as his vision cleared and as soon as he saw the demon standing over him, Ciel shook his head slightly before grunting at the pain it caused. As the pain slowly cleared away, his mind brought back memories from what happened earlier and the boy pushed the hand away while attempting to sit up on the bed. "Don't act as if you are concerned about me, demon." His voice came out rather weak from exhaustion.

He let his hand drop back down at his side, a scowl appearing on his face but his smile soon replaced it. "As you wish then.~ I will not even attempt to convince you that I actually do care, because I would be lying," He chimed in the sweetest tone he could manage, poking Ciel's nose with his index finger. "But I really am glad that you did not die in your sleep, or something. It would have been such a shame.~"

Swatting the finger away with his hand weakly, the boy shifted against the headboard in an attempt to support his body as he looked up at the demon with a glare. "I would rather die on my own terms than yours." He rested his hand on the pillow, feeling its soft texture as he coughed harshly, the wound in his chest smarting from the effort. "You are just not honoring your side of the contract."

"I have been with you for years, trying to fulfill the contract," He hissed as his eyes turned from a lovely crimson to magneta, "You just need to accept that you will never have your revenge on the ones who killed your parents...Everything would be simpler." Sebastian sat on the side of the bed with a soft sigh, keeping his eyes locked onto his Master's every move.

"The contract is not up so long as the terms are not fulfilled. Surely you won't besmear your demon's honor." He rolled his eyes at the demon before cussing at the headache the action brought, bringing his hand up to rub at his temple. Alert eyes watched the other male cautiously before letting his hand fall back down to his lap, shifting his body slightly away from Sebastian. "We humans do not do things the easy way out. You ought to have known that by now. Tch."

"I can always hope for a change, young Master...I may, or may not, fulfill the contract. But no matter what I decide to do, the rest of your existence will not be pleasant," The crow demon stated before grabbing ahold of the Earl's leg with a clawed hand and pulling him closer, and then onto his lap. He would rather not have to chase after him again. "It's safe to say that I will do whatever /I/ please from now on."

Suddenly finding himself being tugged forward, Ciel's head pounded again at the rough treatment and shook his head before bringing his hand up to cup it, not pleased with the new position. With his upper body still laying on the bed, his back had to bend awkwardly while his lower body was propped against the demon's lap. Reaching his free hand outwards, he grabbed hold of the sheets and tried to shift himself to a more comfortable posture. "You think you can make me bend to your will? Tch. Why don't you just take my soul now and be done with it?"

"It would be no fun for me if I just got it over with," He muttered, pulling the Earl so he was sitting up in his lap. "All I originally wanted was for you to scream for me...To let me hear a beautiful mantra such as that would be like music to my ears," Sebastian purred in a sultry tone, resting his chin atop Ciel's head, "And I still want to hear it...To scar your flesh beyond recognition...To rip your skin from your bones with my teeth...Ah, there are so many things I wish to do...And I do it all out of love." He released a light chuckle, wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

Releasing a grunt at being tugged back against the demon, the boy breathed harshly as his chest and neck reminded him of the wounds he was still carrying on his body. Struggling weakly against Sebastian, the Earl froze at the demon's last words. "What? Love? What do you mean by that, exactly?" Ciel bit down on his lower lip as the pounding in his head increased tenfold, his brain hurting from trying to comprehend the demon's words. Nothing seemed to make any sense to him anymore.

A smirk had begun to tug at the corners of his lips as he tightened his hold on the child, opening his mouth to speak after deciding that Ciel wouldn't be going anywhere. "Think on it for awhile, young Master. You are intelligent enough to figure it out without me saying it," He said simply, his mind now darting to the thoughts of making the Earl into a rug, or maybe even a doll he could distract himself with when he was bored...Or just carry his body around and allow it to decay on its own. No matter what he decided to do, it would still be a win for him.

Keeping his silence for a few moments, Ciel tried to ponder over the demon's words as his finger rubbed at his temple in an attempt to relieve the pounding headache that refused to go away. Surely the demon did not mean what he meant. It was too preposterous and beyond normal comprehension, the Earl was sure of it. "You are trying to trick me." He scoffed as he spoke out with a firm voice, finding himself unable to move away from the demon's hold and gritted his teeth.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation, the talon like claws on his hands lightly digging into the boys sides. Even if Ciel believed it was a trick, Sebastian was being painfully honest. About /everything/. "I assure you, I am not lying or trying to trick you...I do not lie, after all," The crow demon stated, flicking his tail angrily as he sunk his claws deeper into his sides. 'Destructive love is all I know...' was the first thought that passed through his mind today that couldn't be considered disturbing, sickening, or just plain disgusting.

Hissing softly at the tiny prickles of pain coursing through his sides, Ciel had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment as his hands clenched into fists before pounding weakly against the demon. "Yet all you are doing is hurting me physically. How.." Ciel paused to suck in a quick breath as the pain increased tenfold. "...is that supposed to be love?" The boy coughed weakly.

He just dug his claws in deeper, nuzzling the boys hair in an almost affectionate manner. "What better way is there to show your love for another than ripping them apart as caring and as intimate as possible?" He questioned, tilting his head a bit to the side as he added, "Then examining every last inch of them, inside and out, until you know their entire being down to the very last blood cell...Before sewing them back together, like a lovely little doll.~" Oh, that was such a beautiful thought to have.

Gasping for breath as more pain shot up through his body, Ciel tried to push away from the crazed demon with what little strength he had left. Sebastian was clearly out of his mind if this was how he intend to kill the Earl. "That is just plain sick of you. Unhand me right this instant, demon." He clenched his teeth together as he felt warm liquid running down his sides. 'The darned demon intends to bleed me dry?' Ciel thought to himself grimly.

A false pout formed on his lips upon hearing what his Master had to say. What he had described was a beautiful process in his eyes, but it was so easily labeled as 'sick'. "You clearly do not understand how love works, young Master...You would be perfect, stitched together with care...You would be /my/ marionette," He cooed mockingly, not loosening his hold at all, "...Even in death our love will live on, and I can't love you anymore than I do.~"

Clawing his nails weakly against the demon's face, Ciel tried to move himself out from the tight grip around his body in vain, gasping out for more breaths as the pain intensified further. "You are deranged." He spat at Sebastian as his eyes glared up into the demon's eyes. "You are skewing things to your sick mind." He needed to get away from the foul demon and yet once again, his humane side failed him.

Ahh...Yes, Sebastian had indeed gone mad, but even so he had yet to truly realize it himself. Which is why he was almost hurt by what he was hearing. "Honestly, I have never been more sane, darling," Sebastian purred before leaning down to roughly sink his teeth into Ciel's neck again, sucking hard as the blood poured into his mouth. He may have been allowing any sanity he had left to slip away, but it felt so good to be rid of it.

Grunting lowly at the sharp pain on his neck, Ciel felt his own body weakening further as the demon drank more of his blood. Struggling weakly against Sebastian's hold, he tried to land a kick at the demon, managing to land one right in the belly albeit a weak one. "Let go!" He exclaimed softly, his fingers moving to tug hard onto the demon's raven hair, trying to distract Sebastian.

He clenched his teeth against Ciel's skin before jerking his head away, taking a chunk of flesh out of him. Sebastian spit the chunk somewhere on the bed, just so he could keep track of it when he sewed the child back together after he was done. "See what you made me do? I wanted to keep the stitching to a minimum," The demon crow muttered, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth.

Ciel choked on his own blood as warm liquid flooded his mouth suddenly before coughing wetly, spitting the blood red liquid onto the bedsheets. "You.." He coughed wetly again. "...ugh..might as well kill me now." His hands gripped the demon's arms weakly, unable to pull himself away from the other male's strong grip. His mind started to swim in and out of consciousness again, the pain from the gaping wound on his neck proved too much for him.

A crazed smile stretched across his face, also helping to prove the point that he had lost it. "As you wish then...I might miss seeing you like this...But I will get over the loss in a few years, and I will still have a lovely, sewn up, perfect corpse that I can say belonged to the Earl of Phantomhive." Being the deranged demon he currently was, Sebastian tilted his head in a way that allowed him to press his lips to Ciel's. While doing that, however, he dug one of his claws into the child's side as deep as he could before dragging it across his abdomen in one quick motion, effectively cutting him open. Sure, it didn't instantly kill him but he wouldn't have much time left.

Blood bubbled up inside of Ciel's mouth as he finally let out a muffled scream into the demon's mouth, unable to pull himself away as burning pain shot up across his body. Slumping limply against Sebastian, his dilated blue eye rolled back into his head before focusing back onto the demon's garnet ones. There was nothing he could do now and he laid still within the demon's arms, feeling his blood flowing freely out from him as he choked on his blood, tasting its tangy salty flavour.

Sebastian broke off the kiss, simply holding the boys limp body in his arms before leaning in once more, a seemingly white thing slipping from Ciel's mouth to the demon's. It was what he had worked so hard to get before he had snapped, Ciel's soul. After that was done, he continued to hold the lifeless body tightly as he sung softly to himself. "Some say I'm crazy for my love...Oh my love...But no bonds can hold me from your side...People die, but real love is forever..." He chuckled quietly to himself, loosing himself in thought before also adding, "And now time is no longer an issue for us, Ciel...Because I will keep you forever, even when you are nothing but a skeleton."

His vision swarmed around in his mind and soon, all that were left was Ciel's unseeing eye staring back at the demon. His bodily functions slowed down until they ceased completely, leaving the boy's heart to stop pumping on its own, depriving the Earl's body of its precious red liquid. As the human brain was the last organ to die off, Ciel's mind registered the loss of life before it too, gave up its fight, leaving the boy an empty shell of his former self.

After waiting until basically all the blood had drained from Ciel's body, he did his best to position everything as it was before. Sebastian then pulled out a needle and some clear thread, proceeding to literally sew the child back together, handling every single stitch with care until his "doll" had be completely fixed. Sebastian proceeded to throw the corpse over his shoulder, once he had stood up, them he made sure it would stay in place as he leaned down to the bed with a lit candle in hand and pressed the flame to the sheets, watching as they caught fire. Once the flame had begun to spread, the demon leapt from the nearest window and onto the ground, still having the body with him. Sebastian remained in front of the Phantomhive manor for hours, simply watching as everything burnt down and fueling the fire whenever it had started to die. Once the home had been reduced to ash, he simply walked off into the darkness of the night, disappearing into the shadows.

Ｉ ｗｉｌｌ ｓｔａｙ ｆｏｒｅｖｅｒ ｈｅｒｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｙｏｕ,

Ｍｙ ｌｏｖｅ

Ｔｈｅ ｓｏｆｔｌｙ ｓｐｏｋｅｎ ｗｏｒｄｓ ｙｏｕ ｇａｖｅ ｍｅ

Ｅｖｅｎ ｉｎ ｄｅａｔｈ ｏｕｒ ｌｏｖｅ ｇｏｅｓ ｏｎ

Ａｎｄ Ｉ ｃａｎ'ｔ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ ｔｈａｎ Ｉ ｄｏ

/ This is an old role-play of mine that I kinda turned into a fanfic. Some of the credit goes to an old Ciel role-player I used to talk to. None of the characters are mine, only the sick/twisted idea is mine. /


End file.
